


Peaceful Waves

by MizuYuki



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Big Brother Percy Jackson, Brother-Sister Relationships, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuYuki/pseuds/MizuYuki
Summary: A quite morning on the beach.
Relationships: Estelle Blofis & Percy Jackson
Kudos: 13





	Peaceful Waves

The sun was low in the morning sky just visible on the horizon. A light fog had settled on the ground. The sounds of the early morning faint on the soft breeze. I sat on the shore watching the water lap at the sand.  
  
The sun rise was beautiful against the ocean, but the young child in my lap even more so. I could hear her faint gasp as the light hit the water. In the distance a pair of dolphins jumped out of the water causing her to giggle. Her eye's trailing after them until they fell back to the water.  
  
A fire crackled behind us momentarily forgotten other than it's warmth at my back. Little hands clapped together as more of the sea life played at the surface of the water. I half watched the water keeping most of my mind on the child in my arms.  
  
She looked just like her mother, but I could see bits of her father in her. Black hair specked with bits of white. Round ocean eyes. A smile that could melt a frozen heart, and make anyone feel safe in her care. There was a gentleness to her that I wanted to protect. A kindness that I refused to let the coldness of the world take away. A soft outlook that I can't remember ever having myself.  
  
She looked up at me her eyes lighting up and pointing to the waves. She looked so happy. I glanced up to see more dolphins jumping up and playing along the waves. I smiled and nodded turning my focus back to her. I pulled her closer as I felt the fire behind us die down to embers.  
  
Holding her close I stood waving a hand over the dying fire, and letting the waves take the last of it's flame. As always she mimicked my movements. A pout forming on her lips when the sea didn't answer her call. I made my way toward the cabin I had rented for the weekend. Her eyes stayed glued to the sea.  
  
Inside the cabin I made a small breakfast. Blue pancakes and eggs. Setting the table I put a plate in fount of her with a bottle of syrup. She poured a pool of syrup of her pancakes before moving to do the same with mine. Smiling I put two glasses of milk on the table as well.  
  
We ate quietly. She yawned halfway though the meal. Staying up all night made her tired, but she had insisted on seeing the sun rise of her birthday. I never could tell her no.  
  
I gathered the dishes once she was done sending her to wash her face. I washed the dishes then went to get her bed ready for her. She met me in her room already changed and ready for bed. I held the blankets up for her as she climbed in.  
  
Once she was comfortable I tucked the blankets in around her. She yawned and looked around for the nearest stuffed animal. I passed her a teddy bear before she reached out for one. Smiling she cuddled up with it.  
  
"Goodnight little Starfish. I love you." I said kissing her forehead.  
  
"Love you too, big brother." Was her mumbled reply.  
  
Smiling I headed off to my own room to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little plot bunny I've had since I heard Percy would have a sister. I just want to see him being the soft, kind, and loving brother we all know he would be to her. Also if you want to know where Sally and Paul are I honestly have no clue. Maybe Percy's watching his sister so they can go on a cruise, or something. Whatever you want.


End file.
